


Lapis Said Force-Fed (Gilded Glutton 2)

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attack?, Consumption, Eating, Gen, Vore, bellystuffing, i guess, snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Peridot cooks for peckish Lapis Lazuli, who is bored and hungry and wants to experience Earth cuisine.
Kudos: 1





	Lapis Said Force-Fed (Gilded Glutton 2)

They shared the DeMayo family barn and were best friends who hung out on a daily basis, those two, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Peridot is the short, green one, and Lapis Lazuli is the taller, blue Gem with the double name.

“I’m bored, Peridot, and hungry,” Lapis, her back on the Barn flooring, murmured to the other Gem one dreary, rainy day when the clouds filled the sky with gloom and the raindrops pelted the earth beneath with wet, something Lapis was partial to.

“What can I do to entertain you?” Peridot asked her as she rummaged through a trunk that held some of the pristine belongings Steven had gifted them with not too long ago.

“Huh. Well, something tasty to try would be nice,” Lapis answered. “I’m hungry and the remedy to that is to have something nice to eat, right?”

“That is the correct stimulus an empty digestive tract would require to sate itself, yes.”

“You’ll cook for me, Peri?” Lapis asked.

“Sure. A good chance to test my culinary prowess,” Peridot replied.

The blue, ocean Gem sat up. “So kind of you, Peridot,” she said, smiling. “What dish do you have in mind?”

Peridot produced a frying pan from the trunk and stuck it in the air, posing. “The global network of Planet Earth made mention of an extravagant meal the ruler of ancient ‘China’ was served to unite the two warring races of his kingdom. To test how well I can prepare an improvised meal for a guest, I’ll serve you my very own version of that banquet. I’ve named it the ‘Peridot-Lazuli Imperial Feast!’”

“Sounds nice,” Lapis purred.

“There’s a twist, though,” Peridot continued. “My version of the meal is scaled down quite a bit, and will feature dishes served in the local human settlement--our fair Beach City. The ingredients are easier to source that way, if we’re going to be honest about the hurdles that come with carrying out ‘meal prep’, and I can at a later time compare my versions of the dishes to the originals served over there.”

“You wanna start right now?”

“Give me just a moment,” Peridot said. “I have to overcome the hurdles of meal prep first.”

******

When she had finished setting up her workspace, Peridot set the small, round table they found among the DeMayo’s things and Lapis took her seat at its far end with the red-and-white checkered tablecloth beneath her palms. She held a fork and knife in hand and an empty platter sat in front of her.

Lapis licked her lips as the rain fell outside, and her stomach growled. “I can’t wait to eat your dishes, Peridot.”

“Oh, you’re eager to sample my cooking?”

“That too,” Lapis snickered and Peridot blushed a dark green.

The first meal: Breakfast home fries from the Frymans’ place of business, paired with a separate dish of cottage cheese and ketchup-served-over potato pancakes.

"Maybe it's stretching it to call potato pancakes a breakfast item just because the word 'pancake' is in the name, but that is how I'm naming the dish."

"Sounds savory," said Lapis.

Peridot dressed Lapis's plate with one serving of each dish, and Lapis wolfed it down hungrily.

"More, please!" she said after the meal was gone.

"Wedges, steak fries, and shoestring-cut fried potatoes?"

"Delicious. I'm ready for it!"

So Lapis ate the fries Peridot fried. At the same time, her stomach started to bulge out from the amount of foodstuff being added to it.

"The next course," Peridot said, "is Ghanaian-style fish stew served over Empire-city style cheese pizza.”

"Ooh," cooed Lapis, "You've moved on to Kofi Pizza's pizza place.

The pizza stone in the Barn oven was hot and it cooked the pizza pie with cheese and fish stew ladled on top in just a short amount of time. Peridot smirked and grew bolder, and she began to stuff Lapis’s face with the stuff until the entire pizza was devoured.

“Hey, not so much at once,” Lapis protested, but Peridot’s heart had been gripped with the desire to carry out an act of mischief, and she made up her little green mind to play a prank on the blue Gem.

“ _ Neext~ _ ,” Peridot sang, “is a dish on the Fish Stew Pizza menu served separate from pizza. It’s called ‘cou cou and saltfish’, and originates from the part of Earth called ‘the Caribbean’.”

“Hm. Apparently Kofi’s got a thing for the culture of folks who emigrated from the African mainland to other places?” Lapis asked.

“The menu says it’s a ‘hearty taste of the West Indies that’ll rock your taste buds and leave you wanting another dish full.’ Huh.”

Lapis ate the slimy cornmeal of the cou cou and chewed on the spicy boiled fish that Peridot served the meal with.

“They say that this dish is made with a kind of fish that flies like a bird, but I didn’t have any in stock so I used cod instead,” Peridot said. “Fish that fly? What an oddity.”

“What’s the third course of this meal?” Lapis asked.

“A classic. ‘Sushi,’ from the nation called ‘Japan’.”

******

Peridot forced Lapis onto her back and was shoving crunchy rolls down her throat.

“Why are you being so forceful?” Lapis asked as her gut was gorged and her stomach spilled over her sides from how much Peridot was force-feeding her.

“I wanna see how big you can get,  ❤ ” Peridot told her. “Dessert’s coming up, and your little gauntlet of gluttony got me going. Why wait a little while longer when I can wrench whiting right now down your whistle, wench?”

Peridot cackled as she pulled a funnel from her gem and shoved it into Lapis's mouth.

“Don’t count the calories, Lapis,” Peridot taunted. “You’ll faint from how much I’m forcing down your throat. ...And you’ll have a heart attack if you count the calories of how much you’ll be eating. Bahahahaha!!”

“Pwfhrdt! Stwph!” Lapis spoke, but it came out muffled.

“Next up on the menu~!” Peridot sang. “The signature yeast-raised Big Donut donut! And a lot of ‘em!” she produced a bushel of donuts of various flavors and started to shove them down Lapis’s hungry maw.

“MMPH!”

“I know, right? Aren’t they  _ just  _ that tasty?” Peridot laughed.

She rubbed Lapis’s tummy sensually as Lapis's gut ballooned outward from the donuts being shoved inward.

“Eat all ya like!” Peridot said.

Lapis’s rage had been kindled and she grabbed Peridot, spitting out the funnel...and swallowed little Peri whole, headfirst. Her throat stretched as Peridot sank down and fell into her stomach between her collarbones.

“Hey!! No! That’s not supposed to happen!” Peridot complained as she slithered into the slurry of all the meals Lapis had eaten. “Lapis~! Be a peach and let me out…!”

Lapis’s back was on the Barn flooring again, and her stomach rose and fell as she felt at it, a massive mound of eaten gain.

“The hunger pangs are gone,” she noticed as Peridot squirmed around inside of the pits of her gullet.

“Lapis…!” Peridot whined.

“Sit still and maybe I’ll consider vomiting you back up,” Lapis said sternly.

Peridot groaned, and Lapis smirked at the other Gem’s predicament. She chuckled to herself and noted:

“Just desserts.”

** END **


End file.
